hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia The App
is an interactive game application developed by Idea Factory and published by Compile Heart in Japan and NIS America in North America. It is available for Android OS devices for Japanese users and iOS devices for English and Japanese users. It allows the user to interact with Neptune and optionally Noire on their devices, from hearing dialogues to "taking pictures with them." Features In Hyperdimension Neptunia The App, the user can interact with characters like Neptune and Noire. The current character is displayed wearing their respective costumes and are displayed on different backgrounds. Every time the user accesses the application, the background may change. Interaction Using the "Touch!" button, the user "interacts" with the current character and lets them hear certain dialogues from the character. Dialogues depend on the date, time, and the "Like" meter. The "Like Meter" measures a character's affection towards the user. There are three level to the "Like" meter. By interacting with a character by using the "Touch!" button even at least once a day, the "Like" meter of that character increases. Failing to interact with a character for even one day, the "Like" meter reverts back to zero. Other types of interactions are also available, including shaking the device or tilting it in certain ways. Certain dialogue sets can be purchased. Alarm Clock The application features an alarm clock feature with snooze. When the alarm sets off on the set time, the current character says a certain phrase "to get you moving." Camera The user can "take a picture with a character" with a camera feature. The user can change the size of the character and move them around on the background. The user can also post the picture(s) taken on a logged in Twitter account. The camera feature is only available when a full version of a character is purchased. Items Additional items can be purchased and downloaded for Hyperdimension Neptunia The App. Characters *'Neptune (Full Version)' ($4.99): Neptune comes as a free character from the start, but only purchasing the full version allows the player to increase her "Like" meter. This also allows access to the camera feature. *'Noire (Full Version)' ($4.99): Purchasing this unlocks Noire as an interactive character and access to the camera feature. *'Nepgear (Full Version; JP Only)': Purchasing this will unlocks Nepgear as an interactive character and grants access to the camera feature. Costumes Characters come with one initial costume. Additional costumes can only be purchased if the character's full version is purchased and downloaded. Neptune *'Jersey Dress': Neptune's initial costume is the one she is also wearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. *'Citrus Frill' ($2.99): Neptune wears her orange, frilly swimsuit. *'Parka Dress' ($2.99): Neptune wears the same attire she wears in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. *'Nepsanta' ($2.99): Neptune wears a Santa suit along with a Santa hat. Noire *'La Victoire': Noire's initial costume is the one her alternate self in the Ultradimension is wearing. *'Strawberry Polka Dots' ($1.99): Noire wears her pink, white polka dotted swimsuit. *'Clear Dress' ($2.99): Noire wears the same attire she wears in the Hyperdimension. *'Noirsanta' ($2.99): Noire wears a Santa suit along with a green, red, and white bow and a reindeer hat. Additional voice sets Additional voice sets can only be purchased for a character if the full version is purchased. Spring Voice Set "Spring-specific" voices are available once purchased and can be heard from "3/1-3/31, 3/14, 4/1, and 4/1-4/30." *'Noire Spring Voice Set' (free) *'Neptune Spring Voice Set' (free) Summer Voice Set "Summer-specific" voices are available once purchased and can be heard from "6/1-6/30, 7/1-7/31, 7/7, and 8/1-8/31." *'Noire Summer Voice Set' ($1.99) *'Neptune Summer Voice Set' ($1.99) External links * iTunes app Category:Game Category:Neptunia: The App Category:Media